


Yeah, a "Real" Vacation

by 1The_Quiet_Samurai1



Category: Gravity Falls, The Awesomes (Cartoon)
Genre: COULD BE RATED T BUT COULD BE RATED M WASN'T SURE, Established Prock/Hotwire relationship, F/M, If you've seen The Awesomes then I guess you know what you're in for, M/M, Mainly rated because of Gadget Gal and Muscleman, Mentions of Sexual stuff, Some Swearing, Sort of a slow build to the relationships (minus Prock and Hotwire), Spoilers For Both Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Quiet_Samurai1/pseuds/1The_Quiet_Samurai1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR BOTH SHOWS IF YOU DON'T READ THE TAGS.</p><p>The Awesomes go on a much needed vacation, and end up in Gravity Falls, Oregon.<br/>Things get kind of crazy when a psycho crazy *** triangle demon appears... as well as an unexpected romance for a few people.</p><p>**ON HOLD UNTIL I GET MY GLEE/SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION DONE! SORRY!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, a "Real" Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR BOTH SHOWS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAGS AND SUMMARY!  
> Hey guys, so this is a first for The Awesomes, which you should watch if you haven't (it is more of an adult cartoon so younger readers be warned!) and a first for Gravity Falls. :D Let me know if anyone is OOC. This first chapter only involves Awesomes characters, but the next one will get the story going.

SPOILERS FOR BOTH SHOWS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAGS AND SUMMARY  _AND_ NOTES! Seriously guys, read those before you read a story. There could be important details.

Prock slammed his head down on the table for the fifth time. Why was the group so bad at decision making? “HAWAIIEUROPEAUSTRALIATHEUKANYWHEREBUTGERMANYICELANDCANADAASIA!” was all they had been shouting for the past ten minutes. Yes. Ten whole agonizing minutes. “Impresario, can I just ask? Why Canada? Of all places?” asked Concierge.

“It’s in my budget!”

“Fair enough.”

“There is NO WAY, and I MEAN NO WAY that I’m paying for a trip overseas again!”

Prock took this as the perfect time to step in. “Okay time out! We’ll vote. Is that fair?” he asked. Everyone looked at each other then gave a half shrug and kind of agreed. That was good enough for Prock. “Okay. So. Who’s up for Hawaii?” he asked. No one raised their hand.

“After the wedding incident? Hell no!” said Muscleman.

“She’s your _sister_ , and Hawaii’s completely different.” said Concierge.

“Don’t care, and don’t care. Still no!” Everyone else agreed.

“Damn, fine.”

“Okay. That’s a no for Hawaii. How about Canada?” asked Prock, no hands were raised. “Okay. No for Canada, sorry Impresario.” The other man just sighed. “Australia?” Again, no hands. Prock suddenly knew where this was going. “Europe?”

“After the last time? Thanks, but no thanks!” said Tim. Again, everyone else agreed.

“Someone’s attitude is back.” mumbled Muscleman. Tim glared at him. He did NOT have an attitude.

“Australia then?” Prock said before anything started. Hotwire looked at everyone with hope and a hand raised, but frowned when no one else joined in.

“Damn.”

“Okay. No for Hawaii, Canada, Europe, and Australia. What’s next?” asked Prock. He lost track after the first three minutes.

“The UK!” Tim said happily. Muscleman frowned down at him.

“Hey, isn’t the UK in Europe? How is that different?”

“It just is!”

“Okay. So that’s a no for the UK also.” Prock said quickly before Muscleman could get Tim to Sumo up. “What were the others?”

“I said Iceland!” Frantic said excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to go there!”

“Iceland? You want to be cold the whole time?” questioned Perfect Man. Concierge sighed.

“No idiot, that’s Greenland. You’ve got it mixed up.” she said, clearly she was bored now. “Besides, why do you want to go to Asia?”

“In all of my life, I’ve never actually slept with an Asian girl, so I thought, since we’re going on an actual vacation, why not?”

“Okay, so that’s a no for Asia. Wait. How about Russia, anywhere in South America, or Africa?” No one raised hands or said anything. Gadget Gal shrugged. “I will give it to Russia though for bringing down Hitler. Still don’t want to go there though.” she said.

 “You guys, that only leaves America. That’s not much of a vacation!” said Prock. Impresario smiled.

“It _is_ however, in my budget so I’m not complaining!”

“Okay. So now where in America are we going to go?” asked Prock. Everyone looked at each other. Prock sighed and slammed his head against the table again.

* * *

“Alright! It took us three hours, but we have it narrowed down to seven states! Rhode Island, Virginia, Arizona, Wyoming, Oregon, Mississippi, and Connecticut.” said Prock.

“Well we can’t go to Wyoming.” said Perfect Man.

“What? Why?” asked Tim.

“One woman still has it out for me after we banged. She won’t stop until she sees me dead.” Everyone stared at Perfect Man.

“Oookay. So in order to keep Perfect Man’s life safe, Wyoming’s out.” Prock drew an X over the state on the large map. Six states guys.”

“So we’re just going to ignore the fact that Perfect Man had just said someone wants to kill him?” asked Tim.

“Well if we can’t go to Wyoming because of some psycho lady friend, then we can’t go to Arizona. I have had the _worst_ bread there. You gotta have good bread!” said Impresario. The group murmured an agreement.

“Okay, so we are ignoring it.” mumbled Tim.

“So, no to Wyoming and Arizona.” said Prock.

“When my dad first became a villain he tried to kill everyone in Connecticut. They still have a grudge.” said Hotwire.

“Connecticut. Out.”

“My parents were recently hiding out in Mississippi. It wouldn’t be safe if we went there.” said Tim.

“Mississippi. Out.”

“Uh, just so you know Frantic, Rhode Island isn’t only made up of roads. It’s filled with cities and whatnot.” said Concierge.

“Oh man!” sighed Frantic.

“So, no for Rhode Island then.” said Prock. “We’re making excellent progress. There’s only Virginia and Oregon next. Way to go guys!”

“Muscleman only wants to go to Virginia because it sounds like vagina! He’s been drawing pictures of them the whole time and it scarring me for life now!” shouted Tim. He slammed his head on the table. Everyone stared at Muscleman.

“Okay, fine. West Virginia.” sighed Muscleman.

“NO.” shouted Prock.

“Dammit! Okay. Idaho?”

“NO, stop suggesting things that sound sexual!”

“DAMN IT Prock!”

Tim groaned. If he spent any more time with these guys he surely wasn’t going to have a childhood left.

“You know Tim, it can’t be any worse than when you overheard me and a Frenchman talking about sex toys and what we do with them.” said Gadget Gal. Tim lifted his head.

“GADGET GAL!” he shouted.

“What?”

“You were speaking _in_ French! I didn’t know what you were talking about until now!”

“Oh. My bad.”

“My life is officially ruined, goodbye sweet innocent childhood!”

“Gadget Gal, seriously?” said Hotwire.

“What, how was I supposed to know we were speaking in French? It was like an everyday conversation for me.”

“Talking about sex toys was like an everyday conversation for you?” asked Impresario.

“Yeah. You know me by now, why are you questioning?”

“Good point.”

“Besides, it was the Frenchman’s fault for mentioning-”

“I beg of you to please stop now.” said Prock.

“Alright suit yourself. You won’t get to hear about what we did in the Eiffel Tower elevators.” Tim let out an agonized sound.

“OKAY moving on. So Oregon is where we’re going. Any objections?” asked Prock. _‘Pleasenopleasenopleaseno!’_

No one said anything. “Great. No one has anything against Oregon. Now. Where _in_ Oregon, are we going?”

Everyone groaned. “F*** this Prock,” said Concierge, just throw a dart at a map of Oregon and that’ll be where we end up going!”

“Dammit Concierge, why didn’t you suggest that three hours and fifteen minutes ago? Now we just wasted three hours and fifteen minutes!” Impresario said loudly.

“Hey I only just thought of it now. But let’s stop arguing and let’s start throwing darts people!”

“Right! Does anyone have a map of Oregon and a dart?” asked Prock. No one said anything.

“Ookaay… Does anyone want to go to Walmart and buy a map of Oregon and a dart?”

At first everyone was silent, but then Concierge raised a hand. “Great! Get going. We’ve wasted enough time already.”

Half an hour later, Concierge came back with what they needed. “Okay so it turns out that they only had multi-coloured darts that came in a package of seven. I got the map though.” she said.

“Damn it Concierge! You had one job! Now we have to use all seven darts.” said Muscleman.

“What? Why?” asked Tim.

“We bought them, you can’t just buy something and not use it. Duh.”

“Hey, hey! Let’s calm down. How about this, we each take turns throwing a dart, I circle the cities. We do research on said cities, and we narrow it down from there. Any objections?” said Prock. Again, no one said anything.

Another half an hour later, they had finally narrowed it down to one place.

“Okay. So by default we’re going to the place Tim’s dart landed on. Gravity Falls, Oregon. Any objections?” Prock smiled when everyone sighed happily. They finally picked a place. It only took four and a half hours.

“Can I just point out that we’re only going there because the internet said nothing about this place?” asked Frantic.

“NO.”

“Alrighty then.”

“Technically one thing _did_ come up, this picture of this weird looking building called the Mystery Shack.” said Tim, he held up the picture on his phone.

“Pretty sure that says Mystery _Hack_. There’s no S. Duh.” said Muscleman.

“That’s because the S had fallen off and is on the ground smart guy, look.”

“Huh. Totally missed that.”

“Great. Now we just have to book flights. Oh. How long are we staying?” asked Concierge.

“How about a week?” asked Hotwire. Everyone agreed. A week was all they needed. Prock set up the flights and booked rooms.

“Wow. Flights to Oregon are expensive, as well as the rooms.” said Prock. Impresario looked at the prices from behind Prock.

“DAMN IT GUYS!” shouted Impresario.

“Oh hey look at the time, we should get packing.” Prock said quickly. Everyone dispersed from the room to go pack. Impresario huffed and reluctantly went to pack stuff himself. He muttered something about not being made of money.

This was going to be an interesting trip.


End file.
